Shikon Star
by elf mermaid
Summary: Modern-AU As a result of a wish made, Inuyasha has found a star maiden in his forest. He introduces her to his world, at the same time trying to find a way for her to get back home. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter One: A Shooting Star

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and plot devices do not belong to me, but their respective owners. This overall idea, however, does not belong to me, so please do not take it without permission.**

AN: Some characters may seem OOC, Inuyasha in particular, but please bear mind to the fact that this _is_ an AU. With that in mind, please enjoy!

.

.

A bright light shot across the sky, leaving dust in its wake. It steadily approached Earth, traveling through the many layers, and eventually hit the ground. Everything in the surrounding area was cleared in the blast, leading up to a hole in the ground, where a seemingly normal woman lay, unconscious. She was robed in a pale gold kimono with a light blue obi, and sported long, ebony black hair. Her eyes were closed, so the colour was unknown, but she still looked beautiful, despite the dirt splattered over her body.

* * *

><p>"-and tonight's meteor shower is expected to begin any moment now. Many couples are sitting together, waiting to-"<p>

_*Click*_

Inuyasha sulked. It seemed as if the world was out to get him. Turning the TV off, since everyone was talking about the meteor shower that would be happening soon, he thought over the past events. Kikyo had just broken up with him, saying that she 'didn't want to deal with living in constant fear of his youkai.' Feh. _Hope you're happy now, _he thought bitterly to himself, ears drooping. The reason for Kikyo's break up stemmed from the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou, an inuhanyou to be exact, or half-demon. He had silver hair that reached to his calves; amber-gold eyes filled with emotion; talon-like claws replacing his fingernails; and dog ears, matching his hair, on the top of his head instead of human ears on the side.

"Now, now, Inuaysha, was that really necessary? She was my favourite newscaster," Miroku joked lightly, earning himself a sound of disgust from said hanyou.

"Too bad, bouzo. They were all saying the same damn thing," grumbled Inuyasha. Obviously something had touched a sore spot.

Miroku said nothing, just shaking his head and heading for the kitchen. Miroku was the same age as Inuyasha, but a bit taller in height. His shoulder-length black hair was tied into a small rat's-tail. His dark blue eyes were currently bright with amusement, and in one ear he wore two small gold hoop earrings.

"Inuyasha, Sango wants you to join us when we watch the shower. Will you?" he asked as he searched for any food that wasn't ramen. He finally gave up and pulled out a container and a pair of chopsticks. Sango was his girlfriend, and currently at Miroku's house. She had dark brown hair and eyes, and almost always seen sporting magenta eyeliner. Inuyasha respected her because she kept the bouzu in line whenever he flirted with other girls. She was also Inuyasha's sparring partner, and even though she was a human, she was a challenge for him. She owned a pet nekomata named Kirara, so she wasn't ignorant of the youkai population, unlike most humans.

Inuyasha grunted. "Nope. I can watch it just fine on the roof, and not have to worry about you two doing perverted things next to me," causing Miroku to sport a perverted grin.

"Well, if you're sure…" Miroku said hesitantly, trailing off.

"I'm sure. Besides, I'll have the entire place to myself since Sess is on a business trip," Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru was his half-brother and only living relative, and was similar to Inuyasha only in looks. He had silver tresses like Inuyasha, but his went down farther. He also had two purple stripes on his face, and blue stripes throughout his body, and a red crescent moon on his forehead. He was a full youkai, a taiyoukai actually, as evidenced by his markings and elven-like pointy ears.

Inuyasha then smelled what Miroku was eating, and burst into the kitchen. "Miroku! Get the fuck out! You have your own damn food!" With that, he threw Miroku over his shoulder, and tossed him out of his house through his front door.

.

_During the meteor shower…_

.

On the roof of his building, Inuyasha stared up at the sky, relaxing on a lounge chair. The meteor shower would be starting in any minute. Suddenly, there was a streak that shot across the sky, blinding Inuyasha and any other observers. He blinked a few time to get his sight back, then just continued to stare in amazement. Feeling a bit foolish, but not letting that prevent his next action, he made a wish. _I wish there was someone out there, who would accept me for who I am. _After he made his wish, he felt his cheeks burn. It sounded mushy, but he wasn't going to take it back, damnit! For the rest of the night, he stared into space and watched the rest fall.

.

.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews let me know I'm not publishing into empty space. :3


	2. Author's Note

Hi everybody! The updates for this story will take awhile, because I want the entire story planned and written out before I upload it, so what happened to my other story won't happen to this one. I apologise for this, but I am almost finished planning it out, and have started working on writing it already, so it won't be long before I update. I also am going to edit the first chapter. Once it is finished, this author's note will be deleted, and the actual chapter will be put up. Ja ne!

~elf mermaid


End file.
